Falling Down from The Moon
by mysticahime
Summary: Kami jatuh cinta dengan cepat, secepat kami jatuh. - ChocolaPierre


**Disclaimer****: **Moyoco Anno

**Warning: **Canon _from _Sugar Sugar Rune _chapter _27

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=00=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

**F **A **L** L **I** N **G ** D **O** W** N ** F **R** O **M **T **H** E ** M** O **O** N

.

**mysticahime™**

**© 2011**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

"PLIE ETOILE!"

Butiran-butiran sinar melesat keluar dari ujung tongkatku, memancar ke seluruh dimensi yang mengelilingi kami. Alchimie yang semula memegang lengan Pierre melepaskannya, pria berambut keriting panjang itu menyipitkan matanya, sepasang retinanya sama sekali tidak sanggup mencerna partikel cahaya terang yang membanjiri udara.

Tak kusia-siakan kesempatan itu. Dengan tangan kanan, kutarik pergelangan tangan Pierre sehingga pemuda pirang itu mengikutiku.

Pintu yang menghubungkan bagian dalam 'Toko Gua' dan jalan rahasia berhasil kami lewati. Amat sangat yakin bahwa pedagang licik itu—Alchimie—tidak mengikuti langkah-langkah kami, kami pun menutup pintu itu.

Dan kami pun meloncat...

Aku merasa tubuhku kehilangan beban, seolah terseret sesuatu tak kasat mata—terus menyeretku ke bawah dan menahan laju tubuhku.

Ini hampir terasa seperti saat aku dan Vanilla terjun ke dalam kuali untuk mencapai dunia manusia yang menjadi tempat ujian kami. _Hampir_ mirip.

Saat itu, aku datang berdua saja dengan Vanilla.

Aku terjun terlebih dahulu.

Dengan kepala di sebelah bawah.

Dan kami berdua sama sekali tidak bisa terbang.

Dan kami ditangkap oleh Robin, yang kemudian membawa kami ke rumah yang akan kami tempati selama kami tinggal di dunia manusia.

Tapi kali ini, semuanya **berbeda**.

_Kali ini_, aku jatuh dari bulan—dari pintu ilegal di toko terlarang dan bukannya kuali yang terhubung dengan pintu bulan.

_Kali_ _ini_ aku tidak terjun terlebih dahulu.

_Kali ini_ aku terjun bersama Pierre, dengan kedua kaki di sebelah bawah.

Dengan sebelah tangan kami yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Tanpa sadar, kedua mataku telah mengamati sosok pemuda yang berada di sebelahku. Sama-sama menikmati pergerakan udara di sekitar kami, pergerakan udara yang membuat bulu kuduk kami meremang.

Aku masih ingat kejadian tiga belas hari sebelumnya, kejadian di mana pemuda ini meloncat ke dalam air demi menyelamatkanku, dan kemudian kami berdua sama-sama tersesat dalam 'jalan yang terlupakan'.

Ia menyelamatkanku. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya, nyawa pangeran ogle.

Tanpa sadar aku meneguk salivaku sendiri, membiarkan likuid itu mengalir membasahi kerongkonganku yang entah mengapa terasa tandus.

Ya. Pierre adalah ogle. Aku adalah kandidat ratu yang akan memerintah _royaume_ bila aku berhasil memenangkan persaingan dengan Vanilla.

Semua orang menentang benang merah yang kuharapkan terjalin dan melilit kami berdua. Seperti yang dikatakan dalam buku sejarah sihir, tidak seharusnya orang-orang _millieu_ berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang dibuang ke tanah perbatasan—dalam hal ini adalah semua keturunan Grass yang disebut ogle.

Jujur kepada lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di 'jalan yang terlupakan' selamanya.

Di sana, aku bukanlah kandidat ratu, Pierre bukanlah pangeran ogle. Sihir kami tidak berlaku di dalam dimensi asing itu.

Di sana, kami bisa jatuh cinta tanpa mendapatkan cibiran dari sekitar.

Di sana, kami adalah satu.

Di sekitar kami, langit berwarna ungu gelap dan disinari oleh partikel-partikel berwarna lemon yang berpendaran. Awan-awan kelabu tipis di sekitar kami semakin menumpuk.

Kami akan sampai beberapa saat lagi.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas. Kembali ke Bumi berarti kembali pada rutinitas kami yang biasanya. Pierre akan dikelilingi para _members_ dan aku akan bersama-sama dengan Haux dan Saule—ksatria yang diperintahkan _royaume_ untuk menjagaku dan Vanilla.

Kami tidak akan berada sedekat ketika kami di dunia sihir.

Kedua iris sebiru batu safir itu menatapku. Tatapannya membuatku tidak bisa bernapas. Menghanyutkan. Menenggelamkanku hingga ke dasar yang tak berhingga.

Kami hanya terus bertatapan. Intens. Menyampaikan segala hal yang tak mampu diungkapkan secara oral. Saling meyakinkan. Saling menyatakan.

Saling membutuhkan.

Kami terus bertatapan sementara gaya tarik bumi semakin menyeret kami ke permukaan lanskap tanpa berniat berhenti.

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir bagi kami, sebelum kami terpisahkan oleh realita.

Kami jatuh cinta dengan cepat, secepat kami jatuh.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Entah apa yang merasuki saya sampai saya membuat _fic_ pendek lagi. Terpengaruh kegilaan saya mengulang _manga_ Sugar Sugar Rune dari Rune 1 hingga Rune 43? Oke, saya baru sampai Rune 32, tapi kan...

Oke, abaikan ocehan saya di atas.

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime™**

**Bandung, 14 April 2011, 11.27 p.m**


End file.
